


Ace of Swords

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, yuletide_smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojun is new to Tenkai and he's discovered that kami are not very welcoming.  Except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 livejournal yuletide_smut gift exchange. Many thanks to my betas Whymzycal and Kis. Also thanks go to my technical advisor, teru_bozu_ebi who gave me awesome insights to Tenpou and Gojun. Trust me when I say, there is no way I could have managed this fic without those three. Thank you, my friends!

_In Tarot, Ace of Swords indicates decisive ability, cutting through confusion, taking a radical decision or standpoint, and the ability to see through deception--and expose it._

 

Gojun closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing, clearing and centering his mind. For several slow heartbeats, his body remained relaxed and motionless. In a sudden burst of motion, his arm drew the long katana, extending his deadly reach, and his blade met the four tightly rolled tatami mats. He felt no resistance as the sword slid through the tightly woven straw rushes. His blade was back in its sheath before the first of the angled, severed mat ends connected with the courtyard stones.

Studying the mats, he took a careful inventory of each cut, at the direction and pitch, looking for ragged edges or other signs of sloppy swordplay. There weren't any.

Satisfied with what he saw, he nodded to himself and stepped back. He could hear sandals shifting on the balcony above him, followed by a low chuckle. The smell of a lit cigarette wafted past him and Gojun looked up.

"Well done." A dark-haired man leaned on the balcony's wooden railing, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips, his clothing rumpled and unkempt. Obviously, he was not army. Taking a pull on his cigarette and then waving dismissively at the courtyard, he said, "One never knows when a horde of frightening, rolled-up tatami mats might attack."

Gojun straightened and tried to ignore the obvious barb. "Do I know you, sir?"

A wide smile spread across the man's face. "Not yet." Pushing away from the railing, the man turned and seemed to float away. Just before he disappeared through a doorway, Gojun heard him say, "But you will."

Gojun was still staring at the balcony when Major Lin appeared at his side, holding out a shirt. "Are you finished with your practice, sir?"

Turning to his adjutant, Gojun asked, "Who was that man?"

Lin gazed at the empty balcony. "Sir?"

"Nevermind." Gojun shook his head. "It's not important."

He'd meant what he said, and within a few hours, the man with the cigarette and sly words had slipped from Gojun's mind. He was Dragon King of the Western Army, a position fraught with politics and prejudices, and he didn't have time to consider random conversations with strangers. The kami of Tenkai didn't like dragons much, not from what he could tell, and most of them treated him with suspicion and thinly veiled contempt.

Gojun didn't mind; most of the kami were beneath his notice.

That's what he thought, anyway.

The next day, he'd been practicing for about an hour and was just starting to feel warm when the voice called to him again. "How do you get better if you never have a partner to spar with?"

Gojun glanced up. His hair had fallen over one shoulder, and although he didn't sweat, his skin was a bit itchy from his workout. Pushing his braid back into place over his bare shoulder, he stared at his uninvited audience. "You make it sound as if you know something about swordplay."

"A bit, I suppose."

"But you aren't army."

"Hmm." The man took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly. "Why would that preclude me from knowing about swords?"

Gojun opened his mouth, but he couldn't find words to argue. His observer made a very good--if rather annoying--point.

"I think you'll find that if you loosen your wrist a bit, your strikes will be much smoother." The dark-haired man turned his back and waved over his head. "See you again, sometime."

"Wait!" Gojun called, but his visitor was already gone.

"Are you finished, Commander?"

Gojun whirled to face Major Lin. "Did you see him that time?"

"Oh, you mean the Colonel?"

"Colonel?" Gojun smiled as he removed his sword belt. "No, I don't think we're talking about the same person."

"He was the only person I saw. Dark, shoulder-length hair, and wears glasses?" Major Lin began gathering up the shredded tatami mats. "Smokes like a chimney?"

Gojun stared at Lin. "Are you telling me that man is military?"

"Yes, sir. Colonel Tenpou."

"Tenpou?" Gojun nearly staggered with the news. "The Straw Boat strategy? You mean _that_ Tenpou?"

Lin chuckled. "I do, sir. Granted, he's a little unusual, but he's a tactical genius and, I hear, unbeatable in a swordfight."

"Really?" Gojun's eyes traveled back to the balcony, and curiosity bloomed inside him. Flexing his wrist, he said, "What an extraordinary fellow."

 

 

The next day, he summoned Tenpou to his office. And when a smartly groomed, uniform-clad colonel stood before him, for a moment, Gojun didn't recognize him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Tenpou stood at attention but didn't salute.

"Yes, I did." Gojun leaned back in his chair and studied Colonel Tenpou. He cleaned up very well. "I'm surprised that you left your toilet slippers in your quarters."

"Well, I do prefer them. They're more comfortable than my boots."

"As you assured me--not too long ago--I do know who you are now." Gojun laced his fingers together. "You are Colonel Tenpou. A genius tactician and a fearless military man."

Tension seemed to gather in Tenpou's body.

"Eccentric and unpredictable." Gojun raised an eyebrow. "With an occasional--and somewhat violent--streak of insubordination."

"Ah, well, but that's not--"

"And, I hear, you are an accomplished swordsman." Gojun allowed his irritation to show.

"I'm not a--"

"Did I amuse you? Did you enjoy taunting me?"

Tenpou blinked at him. "Taunting? No, that wasn't my intent."

Gojun didn't speak.

"I was curious about you. I've never seen a dragon before."

Gojun sighed; his irritation dissipated and became a sharp disappointment. Tenpou's reaction was typical of kami; they all wanted to stare at the dragon as if he were some kind of freak. Gojun had thought Tenpou was different.

"Also, I was hoping we could," Tenpou smoothed a wrinkle out of his uniform, "talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes. I've read a lot about dragons and their close social and family structure." Tenpou gave Gojun an unfathomable look and shrugged. "I thought you might be lonely. Kami tend to be rather intolerant about anyone different. I'm not really like that."

 _Lonely?_ Gojun sat up and placed his elbows on his desk. "I see. Is that why you've been teasing me when I train?"

"No, not really." Tenpou gave him a lazy smile and leaned over, bringing his eyes even with Gojun's. "What I'd really like is to spar with you sometime, and to--maybe, as I mentioned--get to know you."

Gojun furrowed his brow. Did Tenpou know about Gojun's preferences? No, he couldn't. Besides, Tenpou was a kami, not a dragon. Gojun was interested and appalled at the same time, but curiously not disgusted. He stared at Tenpou, the dark hair, his glasses, and his lean frame. No, Gojun was not disgusted at all.

"Commander?" Tenpou shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Tomorrow would be acceptable, Colonel. Shall we say six o'clock in my courtyard practice grounds?"

Tenpou smiled. "I would--"

"Dismissed, Colonel."

"Yes, sir."

 

The morning was cool and crisp, just like every morning in Tenkai. Gojun found the consistent weather to be dull, but the kami were nothing if not predictable. With the notable exception of Colonel Tenpou, of course.

They'd been practicing together once a week for the last few months. Tenpou was a very challenging opponent, and Gojun could not beat him. No matter how many times they'd met, no matter how much Gojun practiced, Tenpou's superior's skills continued to best him. After a few meetings, Gojun was relatively certain than Tenpou was only humoring him. Or possibly, Tenpou wanted something other than to spar.

Gojun flexed his arm, feeling the lingering sting of where Tenpou's blade had caught him earlier. The scratch was tiny and the slight pain was appreciated; it was a glorious reminder of being alive.

Tenpou raised his sword. "Again?"

Gojun nodded in agreement, but his mind was not on swordplay. Tenpou was a perplexing man--what was he thinking?

Crouching with his hips low and his knees bent, Tenpou's entire body seemed focused solely on Gojun. With an explosion of movement, Tenpou's arms guided the sword in a perfect arc as his body uncoiled, releasing kinetic energy and lending whipcord power to his swing.

Gojun didn't counter. "Why do you do this?"

Tenpou's forward motion faltered and his strike went wild as he narrowly avoided slicing Gojun in half. Gojun's hair ruffled from the sword's passing.

Breathing hard, Tenpou lowered his blade and stared at him. "What?"

Gojun let his arm fall to his side, holding his sword up, keeping the blade from brushing the ground. His tongue slid along his lips, tasting the tangy aroma of Tenpou's sweat. "I'm not much of swordsman. You could find better. Why do you spar with me?"

Tenpou grinned at him and wiped away a bead of sweat. "You're much more accomplished than you give yourself credit for, and you're getting better every day. Soon you'll begin to beat me, I think."

"You avoid my question."

"Do I?' Tenpou's smile melted when his gaze fastened on the bloody nick on Gojun's shoulder. He stepped closer and his finger hovered above the wound. "When did you get that?"

Gojun shrugged. "I am a little distracted today."

Tenpou's eyes stayed riveted to Gojun's tiny cut. "You should wear a shirt when we spar. It would be a bit of protection."

"No." Gojun watched Tenpou with increasing interest. Flicking out his tongue again, he could taste a new flavor in the air. "Colonel?"

Tenpou leaned close and licked at the small gash.

Desire flooded through Gojun's body, and he groaned in response. "What are you doing?"

Tenpou shifted, his warm body and his dizzying scent curling around Gojun. Tenpou was infiltrating and dismantling Gojun's calm. Gojun's fingers twitched and he longed to press his hands into the flat of Tenpou's back and to sink his teeth into the smooth flesh of the Colonel's neck. But he didn't. "Colonel."

Tenpou moved sinuously to one side. "I have a bargain for you, Commander."

"What bargain?" Gojun watched Tenpou's liquid motion and mirrored the colonel's movements, attempting to keep some distance between them.

"If you best me," Tenpou's smile was predatory, "you can have me."

Gojun swallowed.

Tenpou's smile widened. "Ah, so I wasn't wrong about that. You have been considering me as a potential lover, haven't you?"

Gojun growled, deep in his throat, a sound of warning any dragon would understand. The problem was, of course, that Tenpou was not a dragon, and he didn't understand. He couldn't.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tenpou leaned on his sword again. "However, I think it's only fair that the reverse is also true. If I best you, then--"

"No."

"Why not?" Tenpou chuckled. "Because I am kami? Or because I'm your subordinate?"

Gojun didn't answer, but both were reasons he'd considered. Instead, he changed the subject. "You know I cannot beat you."

"How disappointing, Commander." Tenpou clucked his tongue. "Besides, I think you could beat me."

Gojun blinked.

"Well, not if I use only one hand."

Anger started to circle in Gojun's brain. "So you intend to wield that sword, that _two-handed sword_ , with only one hand?"

"Would you have preferred my wooden sword? I'm afraid I didn't bring it."

Gojun felt his jaw tighten.

"Then it's settled." Tenpou set down his sword. "I'll fight with my scabbard, off-handed."

"Colonel."

"And win or lose, you can scratch and bite to your heart's content." Tenpou smiled. "I've been reading about dragon courtship, you see."

Gojun swallowed again.

One of Tenpou's eyebrows arched. "Ah, I see. I wasn't wrong about that, either. How delightful."

"I'm not--"

Tenpou's gazed turned to Gojun's claws and he shivered. "I suppose it's fortunate I like a bit of blood."

"Colonel Tenpou!" Gojun snapped. "You will not address me in such a personal manner."

Tenpou stared at him, and for a moment Gojun thought the colonel might spring into action anyway. But after an extended pause, Tenpou lowered his scabbard and snapped his heels together in a rigid military stance. "As you wish, sir."

Gojun exhaled his frustration.

Tenpou's eyes remained locked on Gojun's as he raised his hand to his forehead. "Anything else, sir?"

The salute was perfect and the pitch of Tenpou's voice was textbook, yet Gojun felt as if he was being taunted again. Gojun closed his mouth and glared at Tenpou's unreadable expression. Pivoting on his heel, Gojun stalked across the courtyard to his own scabbard. As he slid his sword into its sheath, he collected his thoughts. He wanted to make a few things perfectly clear to the insubordinate colonel. The problem was, he didn't know what.

"Colonel?"

There was no response.

Gojun rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew Tenpou was probably embarrassed over his failed attempt at seduction, but still, the man should answer his Dragon King Commander with a modicum of respect.

But when he looked over his shoulder, he could see that the courtyard was empty.

 

 

After the odd courtyard incident, Tenpou became elusive and Gojun's sword practices were quietly private. In fact, Gojun didn't see Tenpou again until the next tactical meeting with his staff.

"That's the most ridiculous strategy I have ever heard," General Zhou exclaimed with obvious disdain. "You're supposed to be the tactician here? That's a suicide move."

"No, sir." Tenpou shook his head. "I believe it to be the exact opposite of a suicide strategy. My scenario gives the men the high ground and keeps them hidden until--"

"Hidden?" General Zhou slammed his hands on the table as he lunged to his feet. "Are you implying that the army is filled with cowards, Colonel?"

"No, sir, but--"

"Then there is no more discussion!"

Tenpou closed his mouth, but Gojun could see his jaw grinding. Gojun glanced around the room, taking in the expressions of the other commanding officers. Tenpou would never convince the hidebound generals his plan would work. Gojun could force them to accept Tenpou's idea, but there was a real risk that the generals would go out of their way to sabotage any strategy the colonel delivered. Even at the cost of soldiers' lives. Tenpou didn't have enough respect yet.

Gojun finally spoke. "I believe that I have the final word in this matter, General Zhou."

"But, sir," the general waved his hand dismissively at Tenpou, "you aren't seriously considering the--"

"I will consider _all_ options."

"But sir--"

"Thank you, General. You are dismissed."

After the officers left, Gojun stared at the military layout outlined on the table. Tenpou's idea was unorthodox but had true potential. Unfortunately, it was also complicated and could go horribly wrong if the troops didn't move as they should. General Zhou's idea was terribly predictable, but it remained a tried and true method of battle.

Tenpou's strategies had proven invaluable with the smaller skirmishes, but there was nothing small about this maneuver. Gojun didn't want any surprises during his first major campaign. He would go with the general's idea but give Tenpou the opportunity to step in if things didn't work out as they should. That would certainly maintain the balance of power and help soothe any anger Tenpou might experience.

However, when he summoned Colonel Tenpou and delivered the news, the colonel surprised him.

"If it's all the same to you, Commander, I'd prefer to stay with the men."

"Would you?" Gojun blinked, observing Tenpou's body language closely. Tenpou kept his facial features neutral, but he radiated petulance. If Gojun's understanding of human behavior were correct, he would say Tenpou was pouting. "You think this is a mistake, don't you?"

"Am I allowed to speak freely, sir?"

Gojun sighed. He was having a hard time remembering that Tenpou was the same man who had taunted him mercilessly about his poor swordsmanship and flirted with his commanding officer so openly. But ever since the day Gojun had pulled rank, Tenpou had, in essence, disappeared. Gojun rather missed those unguarded moments with the clever colonel.

Tenpou was still waiting, and Gojun nodded. "By all means, Colonel, speak your mind."

"Zhou's approach _is_ a mistake." Tenpou frowned. "This is not the first time we've faced this particular demigod. He's smart and ruthless, and he's studied us. If we use a well-known tactic, we're setting ourselves up for a massacre."

Gojun could see Tenpou's point, but that didn't change his mind. "I would argue that your conviction of military failure would be all the more reason for you to stay near the command post, wouldn't you agree?"

"No. If my men are facing what I consider to be highly avoidable danger, my rightful place is with them."

"And in doing so, would you defy your commander?" They were on very dangerous ground now.

Tenpou shifted his feet slightly. Anger flamed in his eyes. "Are you making it a direct order that I stay at the command center, _sir_?"

"No." Tenpou's tone grated, and Gojun's anger blossomed in response. He growled, resisting the urge to pull rank again. Tenpou was prickly enough and he didn't want to further alienate him, but damn the man! Why did he always go out of his way to be so difficult? "No, I won't make your presence a requirement. However, your certainty about the battle's outcome does give me room for pause. Do you--"

"Have a backup plan?" Tenpou nodded. "Of course."

"Is that why you need to be with your men?"

"Yes."

"And you feel you can keep them out of danger?"

"I hope so."

 _Or die trying_. The words were left unspoken, but evident in Tenpou's eyes.

Gojun was a military commander, and ordering troops to fight and possibly die was part of the job. Yet, he knew with a sudden shock of clarity, he didn't want Tenpou to die. Before he could check himself, he asked, "And tell me, Colonel, what would you do if I did command you to stay by my side?"

Tenpou's body nearly shook with rage. "You wouldn't."

"I see." Gojun placed his hands flat on his desk and stared at his defiant officer. "Then I would urge you to get some rest."

"What does that mean, sir?" Tenpou stared at him. "Where will--"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your men." Gojun's words came out clipped and harsh.

Tenpou opened his mouth.

"Dismissed." Gojun looked down at the file on his desk. There was a pause before he heard Tenpou shuffle toward the door. "Colonel Tenpou."

The shuffling stopped.

"I would remind you that we still have a wager to settle at some point." Gojun focused on the piece of paper in front of him.

Tenpou chuckled--a sound that eased an unrealized tension in Gojun's shoulders.

"Do not leave the matter unfinished by dying." Gojun looked up. "I would be very disappointed."

Tenpou blinked very slowly and tipped his head in a not-quite-formal bow. "I'll do my best, sir."

 

 

Walking through Tenkai's elegant arches, Gojun pondered the day's events. They had won the battle Down Below, but it had been ugly and they had suffered far too many casualties. They had faced some very difficult moments, but Tenpou's cunning counterstrike had saved the day. There would be no objections concerning Colonel Tenpou's promotion to brigadier general.

Gojun should've been satisfied with the eventual victory, but inexplicably, his main reaction was a loneliness he hadn't experienced in many years. He felt a need to interact with others. Changing his direction, he walked toward the regular training grounds. Daylight was waning so he was surprised to find the grounds abuzz with activity. All around him kami were engaged in excited and animated conversations. Something had definitely happened to stir up the troops. Gojun halted at the doorway, next to General Huang, and looked out toward the yard.

There were about fifteen men on the grounds receiving treatment from the medical staff.

Gojun furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

"Tenpou happened. He fought nearly thirty of them with his wooden sword. He doesn't give us that kind of show often, and I'd forgotten how dangerous he is when he's upset."

"Tenpou did this?"

"Well, he _asked_ them if they wanted to spar, but yes." The general nodded, not even glancing at Gojun. "The scuttlebutt is he's very unsettled about the recent campaign Below. Apparently, the battle didn't go the way he'd wanted, and there's even talk of him resigning his commission."

Gojun ground his teeth and hissed, "Is that so?"

"It's probably just idle gossip--I mean, what else is the crazy bastard going to do?--but even so, I've never seen him this bad. There are more than a few broken bones, I think."

The men groaning in the training ground were clutching wrists, ankles, shoulders, and ribs. For the most part they had received superficial injuries--but injuries nonetheless. Gojun's anger grew. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Tenpou issued the challenge, and the troops know about him. Only the foolish would have been stupid enough to take him up on it." The general laughed and started to say something else, but as he turned his head and caught Gojun's eye, he gripped the edge of the doorway. Gojun could see panic in the man's eyes as he snapped his spine straight. "Colonel Tenpou is not an easy man to stop, Commander."

"Find the colonel and tell him that I wish to see him. Immediately!" Gojun turned away from the general and stalked toward his quarters.

 

Major Lin met Gojun at his door.

"Are you working late today, Major?"

"No, sir." Normally Gojun's adjutant was impossible to read, but today he was obliviously agitated. "Sir, Colonel Tenpou is in your practice courtyard."

Gojun raised an eyebrow. "Is he?"

"Yes, sir. He said you would probably want to see him."

"I do."

"He's currently practicing. With his sword."

"What are you trying to say, Major?"

"He was acting a bit odd, sir, very tense." Lin stared at him. "I don't think he would hurt you, but …"

"Thank you. I will be cautious."

Gojun left his aide and took the spiral staircase to the balcony overlooking his courtyard. Gojun wasn't certain he was ready to speak with Tenpou without causing a larger rift between them. Instead, he wanted to access Tenpou's volatile temper. Leaning on the railing, Gojun tried to purge his tension as he concentrated on the activity below.

Tenpou moved his arms and legs, hips and shoulders, gliding through the sword forms as his bare feet danced across the courtyard. For some reason, the sight of Tenpou without shoes seemed very erotic. Leaping forward, Tenpou swung his sword, his muscles flexing and extending as his body warmed and began to gleam with sweat.

Gojun inhaled, closing his eyes and flicking out his tongue to revel in the very strange, yet obsessively alluring scent-taste of a sweating Tenpou. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He did want Tenpou, and to such an extent that his duplicitous body thrummed with desire.

Tenpou raised his sword high for another strike, his feet sliding against the cement tiles into a perfect stance. He held himself motionless before he turned his head ever so slightly, eyes centering on Gojun. His right hand moved just enough so the fingers beckoned to Gojun, taunting him, as though daring him to take Tenpou up on his challenge.

Gripping the hilt of his own sword, Gojun turned and walked toward the stairs, wondering what a confrontation would solve. When he got to the courtyard, he pulled out his sword and tossed the scabbard aside.

They didn't speak. Tenpou waited for him, patient and unreadable. Gojun felt a surge of pure battle adrenaline as held his blade in the proper counter to Tenpou's stance. They stood still as statues; the only motion came from Gojun's sword as it vibrated with his excitement. Win or lose, Gojun no longer cared, he just wanted--

Tenpou swung at him and Gojun twisted awkwardly to avoid taking damage.

"Huh." Tenpou gave him a humorless smile. "Are you awake now?"

Gojun growled, his body reacting to the onslaught of his lust. He wasn't a kami, he was a dragon, and dragon lust was--

He had to lean back to avoid another swing, but he heard fabric tear and felt a trickle of blood from the shallow gash in his chest.

Tenpou's eyes darkened. "You aren't taking me seriously."

Gojun twisted, bringing himself closer to his opponent. Using his momentum, he repositioned his hips and legs, grabbed Tenpou's arm, and threw him to the ground.

The long katana skidded across the courtyard. Tenpou lay on his back, breathing hard with the heels of his hands pressing against his eyes and Gojun's swordtip at his throat.

Gojun's ears twitched in confusion; that had been far too easy. Tenpou was obviously distraught, grieving for wounded and dead men he couldn't have saved. The concept was foreign to Gojun, but he did understand the need for release and the cleansing of regrets. He stepped away from Tenpou and retrieved the fallen sword.

"Get up." Gojun placed the katana next to Tenpou. Tenpou didn't move.

Fury surged through Gojun as he grabbed Tenpou by his uniform collar and dragged him to his feet. "Get up! Do you think I am not worthy of your full skill?"

Tenpou stared at him.

"Take it!" Gojun thrust the sword into Tenpou's hand and raised his own in defense. "Now, come on, if you dare."

Tenpou stared down at his katana with glazed eyes for a long while. Finally he asked, "Why? For what purpose?"

"Because we have a wager to settle." The angry words tumbled free before Gojun could stop them. He couldn't apologize or say he'd made the wrong decision--he hadn't--but he would grant Tenpou this one thing. "Or have you forgotten?"

Tenpou's eyes started to clear.

"Although, by the looks of you," Gojun showed his teeth, "I think I will have an easy time of it."

Fire flickered in Tenpou's purple eyes. "If I beat you, then--"

Anger mingled with Gojun's lust as he lunged, his long sword arcing toward Tenpou's head in a desperate need to establish dominance. Tenpou's blade parried Gojun's attack with what felt like slow-motion accuracy. A quick and surefooted riposte followed, causing Gojun to give ground. He growled again, loud and long, as he advanced once more.

This time, Tenpou's blade nicked his shoulder before Gojun knocked it aside. He was having a hard time following the pace of Tenpou's weapon. Tenpou was too good, but Gojun wasn't ready to give up--not yet.

Feinting to the left and reversing his swing, he stormed Tenpou's weak side. At the last minute, Tenpou stepped back and, with a strategic curl of his naked foot, tripped Gojun.

Gojun hadn't expected the maneuver, and when he made impact with the courtyard, he was stunned for a moment. Tenpou leapt on him, straddling his chest as he placed the edge of his blade across Gojun's throat.

Gojun glared. "You cheated."

"Did I?" Tenpou was breathing hard, and Gojun took some comfort in that. "How?"

"You tripped me, that isn't--

"Isn't what?" Tenpou stood up, a wide smile on his face. "Gentlemanly? Ah, well, I'm not really--"

Gojun hooked his feet around Tenpou's ankles and pulled. The colonel's eyes widened and he flailed his arms for a moment before succumbing to gravity and rolling to the ground. Gojun scrambled to regain his footing.

Tenpou sprang to his feet at the same time.

They regarded each other for a moment. Gojun's breath was ragged and his katana felt very heavy.

Tenpou wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Well done, Commander, but I think it's time to finish this now."

Gojun tensed at the visible change in Tenpou. He was different--his movements even more catlike, his eyes distant as he lifted his sword and charged.

There was a blur of metal as Gojun retreated a step, then two. Tenpou was like a dervish, and as Gojun worked to keep his head on his shoulders, he could only realize, distantly, that for the moment, he was keeping up, matching his opponent stroke for stroke. He would eventually lose to Tenpou's superior skills, but he was better than he'd ever been before.

Because of Tenpou.

He took one more step backward. His heel met resistance, and then his entire body was pressed against the courtyard wall. He raised his arms in surrender, and although he was finished, he still felt a deep satisfaction. Months earlier, he couldn't have gone this long sparring with Tenpou.

Tenpou snapped the flat of his blade against Gojun's wrist and knocked his sword loose. Gojun was defenseless as Tenpou's weapon slipped along his clothes, causing fastenings to part, fabric to rip, and on occasion, flesh to tear under the sharp point.

"Colonel?" Gojun was surprised to be feeling curious amusement over any other emotion. "Are you done destroying my clothes?"

Tenpou's eyes followed his sword and paused at the tip hovering over Gojun's throat. "Oh. Well, yes, I guess I am."

"And do you feel better?"

"Better?" Tenpou blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Gojun grabbed Tenpou's wrist and twisted the sword from his hand.

"Hey--"

He pushed Tenpou inside his quarters and slammed the door shut. "I believe I've lost our wager."

Tenpou raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I would force you to comply?"

"I did lose."

"Yes, you did."

"And you tore my clothes."

"Ah, well … yes, I suppose I did." Tenpou scratched his head and looked uncomfortable. "But, you see, while I would love to have you, I don't force people to sleep with me."

Gojun laughed. "As if you could force me."

Tenpou grinned and turned for the door. "Your laughter is a wonderful sound. You should do it more often."

Two long strides and Gojun closed the distance between them. He crossed a hand over Tenpou's stomach from behind, pulling him close and pinning both his arms. Waves of heat radiated from Tenpou's unresisting form as Gojun gently pushed dark strands of hair away from his neck. He flicked out his tongue and tasted the stimulating scent of Tenpou's damp skin.

"Gojun?"

The informal use of his name caused a heightened sense of desire he hadn't expected. His teeth clamped on Tenpou's neck in the age-old, primitive response of territorial dragon lust. The taste of Tenpou's blood was exotic, filled with the elemental tang of life, and Gojun gave a low snarl of possession.

Tenpou gasped but didn't struggle. Instead, he let his head loll to the side, giving Gojun better access.

Licking at the trickling blood, Gojun tightened his arms around Tenpou's warm body and pressed his growing erection against Tenpou's backside. "You remind me of my boyhood friend. He liked to be pursued as well."

"And when you played, did he win, too?"

"Much of the time, yes."

Tenpou's breath caught. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Gojun chuckled as his claws tore through layers of fabric, baring Tenpou's shoulder and back. He took a small step away and let his fingers follow the gentle angles of Tenpou's back, leaving exposed skin and pink-ribboned welts in their wake. "Try not to confuse permission with weakness. That would be a mistake."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Tenpou said as he stepped out of his tattered clothes and turned.

Gojun studied him with increasing interest. Tenpou had a willowy frame, but muscles and sinews flexed easily under his skin, attesting to his graceful strength as well as his seeming fragility. Everything about Tenpou was completely alien--his flesh, his eyes, and his flavor-scent--yet he was very enticing.

Gojun grabbed Tenpou's wrist and pulled him toward his bedroom.

Inside the softly lit room, they sat together on the bed's edge. Tenpou touched Gojun's braid, pulling off the tie and freeing the long strands. "Do dragons kiss? I wasn't able to find any mention of kissing in my research."

"No." Tenpou's dizzying warmth and flavor swirled around Gojun. "I was unaware there was such a thing until I arrived in Tenkai."

Tenpou nodded, his fingers still caressing Gojun's hair. "Want to learn?"

Gojun chuckled. "I have--"

Tenpou's tongue was licking his lips, inside his mouth, and touching his fangs. Tenpou groaned, pushing Gojun down onto the bed, and slid on top of him. His wet cock dragged along the length of Gojun's thigh and hip.

Tenpou pulled away and removed his glasses. "That was your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Remarkable."

"Do you think you are the only individual who researches his subjects?"

Tenpou blinked. "You researched kissing?"

"Yes--among other aspects of kami courtship."

"You did research? I'm so lucky." Tenpou licked at Gojun's neck and held up a vial of oil. "Will this do?"

Gojun stared at the little bottle, fighting the desire to close his eyes and give in to Tenpou's tongue. "Where did that come from?"

Tenpou shrugged. "I brought it. Just in case I got lucky."

Gojun smiled. "You seem to have thought of everything."

"Mmm."

Tenpou bit his neck and this time, Gojun did close his eyes. Tenpou's tongue and mouth were everywhere, tickling his ear, kissing his palm, nipping his toes, and teasing his hipbones. Shifting his body, Tenpou slid between Gojun's thighs and licked the length of his throbbing cock.

Gojun's body tensed as Tenpou swallowed him, surrounding him with a hot, wet pressure. He'd read about this in his research, but descriptive words on paper paled in comparison to a tongue rasping against his cock. He threaded his fingers through Tenpou's damp hair.

Tenpou made a contented sound.

Gojun felt as if he were floating, pleasure building and coiling in his belly. His muscles tensed, yet he felt relaxed. When Tenpou's oiled fingers caressed the underside of Gojun's scrotum and dipped inside him, he shuddered with exquisite, not-quite pain. He hovered just above the point of ecstasy as Tenpou gently but insistently opened him.

Blood pulsed loudly in his ears. He could feel the back of Tenpou's throat, clutching and yielding as the pressure and pleasure coalesced. His spine bowed and he came, his orgasm a blur of sparkling lights and white noise.

When his vision cleared, he closed his fingers on Tenpou's arms and pulled him up and onto his back. Gojun's teeth closed on flesh, breaking skin and tasting blood. He straddled Tenpou's waist, sliding the Colonel's hard cock inside his prepared entrance.

Tenpou's eyes closed as his hands gripped Gojun's hips and held him still. "Easy."

Gojun panted as they waited for him to acclimate. When his body relaxed, embracing the invasion, he began to move. Slowly, he raised himself, feeling the friction of Tenpou's intimate caress.

Below him, Tenpou's head lolled on the pillow and his fingers dug deep into Gojun's flesh. Tenpou groaned and his hips lifted in a counter-rhythm to Gojun's, moving a little faster. Gojun was mesmerized by Tenpou's bliss.

Tenpou's muscles bunched and his arms wrapped tightly around Gojun. He rolled them over, reversing their positions and curling his hand around Gojun's renewed erection. His strokes became deliberate and deep, grinding against a hypersensitive spot inside Gojun.

Gojun felt the gathering of more pleasure, a growing firestorm spreading through his nerve endings. Locking his legs around Tenpou's thighs, Gojun surrendered to a surprisingly quick second orgasm. Tenpou rocked his hips ruthlessly a few more times and answered Gojun's orgasm with one of his own. Gojun felt Tenpou's cock spasming and spilling inside him.

Tenpou was still panting when he rolled off Gojun. "I needed that. Thank you."

The taste and scent of Tenpou was all around him, making Gojun feel languid and satisfied. "You're welcome." He closed his eyes.

Several minutes passed before Tenpou spoke again. "Should I go?"

Gojun opened his eyes to see Tenpou staring at him. "Do you want to?"

Tenpou lay back down. "Hardly. But--you know, some people don't like people to stay."

Rolling on his side, Gojun slipped an arm around Tenpou's waist. "You're warm. Dragons prefer to sleep warm."

"Oh."

"Besides," Gojun let his claws graze Tenpou's stomach, "I intend on winning next time."

"Do you? Then do we have a new bargain?"

"That is my plan." Gojun yawned.

Tenpou chuckled and shifted closer. "Well, then, I accept."

Gojun smiled, intrigued by what the future might hold. "I thought you would. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

 

End.


End file.
